BZPower Roleplaying Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! You can talk about pretty much anything here, within reason. :) ---- creator Excuse me, but who made this? Warlordehlek 22:40, 10 March 2008 (UTC) This was made by me, tahakki-nuva. My fellow BZP member Shyyrn is staff. ;) Tahakki-nuva 22:00, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't you make a BZP wiki, and THEN make Articles about the RPGs? I might help with that. Warlordehlek 22:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) No. This is purely for the RPGs, not BZP. The URL is the one that Wikia gave me by default. Tahakki-nuva 18:08, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Because of that, there can be no Wiki for BZP only now. A mod said so (On Wikia, not BZP) Warlordehlek 21:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) There are other ways of making a Wiki other than Wikia. ;) Anyway, BZP doesn't really need a Wiki of its own. Warlordehlek, any chance of you helping out? Do you have a BZP account? Tahakki-nuva 09:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Dude, I was the first to post in your game topic, Zyglakky Tahakky. Warlordehlek 14:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Chirox El Aero Habiente? :D Tahakki-nuva 07:43, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Yep, thats me. It's, "Chirox el Aereo Habitante". Warlordehlek :Well, Tahakki-nuva, if you are fine with it, this wiki can be used for both roleplaying and for documentation of BZP itself. I can easily put in a request to change the sitename, and I think by having the roleplaying articles and the BZP info articles on the same wiki, it might be easier to attract more users to cross-contribute to the two topics. Let me know on my talkpage if that is soemthing you guys are interested in doing. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 04:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Sets here, how do you like my name? :P Just want to say, I'm an active editor on the BS01 wiki, so I could help with a lot of stuff. --Zyglakky Yoshi 15:21, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, question. If there was a certain species of Rahi that played a substantial role in part of an RPG (such as The Varunem in AMG) we could make a page for them, right? I'd just like to double-check. Xeriak 11:15 4 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, yes, absolutely. :) Tahakki-nuva 16:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Reminder Please add the game of origin for any character or organization in parentheses after the title of the article. Example: Aktamu (AMG), Zorvok (The Gate). For a character in two RPGs, please add all of those into the title. Ex: Aggrak (AMG/BZPRPG). If the character is in three or more RPGs, it would probably be best to drop the parentheses. Ex: Korruhn, who has been in like every RP ever. :P Also, please use the character template. Munkiman 17:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Cheers, Munkiman. Actually, it'd be better if the character is in two RPGs to just have two articles. We could make a disambiguation page that shows 'em all. Anyway, I'd better make an announcement on the front page. :) Tahakki-nuva 09:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Scrap that - it should be a bit of both. Check the Main Page for details. ;) Greetings, Party Peoples in the Place To Be Sup. Sorry I was on a bit of a hiatus for a while there, but I'm back now. With a vengeance, even. Also, DA LINK|http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=282836 Munkiman 20:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Good on yourself for taking all that effort. Welcome back. :) Tahakki-nuva 22:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) DIS LINKAGE AS WELL|http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=282993 LOL GD STUFF|http:/...wha? - Gruntaaaaaay Pronounciation This is a minor idea, but...suppose for our characters, we add in a little pronounciation line on our character's info box, like they do on the BS01 wiki? Again, only a minor thought. :) -Hahligirl56 16:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) As mentioned on the main page, somebody has evidently screwed up the PC template. I'll try and put this in once I've fixed it. :)Tahakki-nuva 19:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Brotherhood of Ak'Reik'An/Darkness I noticed that there are no pages on the BoA/D. If anyone with information regarding the BoA/D would PM Raptor on BZP or e-mail treyinator10@aol.com I would much appreciate it. This group may be dead now, but was influential in Terros-Nui for almost two years. I think it deserves at least one page on it, and will hopefully be editing one soon. -Raptor, out.